At present, for LED decoration lamp strings and hose lamps using the LED decoration lamp strings used in various occasions, the lighting LED lamp strings arranged in a core wire are commonly implemented by adopting a parallel electric connection manner, and as a parallel structure is realized by adopting dual electric wires, material waste is caused, and weight of the hose lamp is increased.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 13, in the past, a few of manufacturers adopt an LED serial manner of a structure formed by two enameled wires, and chips are placed transversely, one of the enameled wires is cutoff and is then fixed by glue (for example, the reference number 80 in the Figure), so that a serial manner is formed, and in a manufacturing process, besides waste of the enameled wires, the chips need to be arranged forwards and backwards, and the manufacturing process is complex.
In addition, the applicant of the invention disclosed a novel lamp string in an application named as “novel LED lamp string and a hose lamp thereof” applied on February 2015, the lamp string with such structure firstly adopts a serial lamp body structure, thus, the material of wires is effectively reduced, and cost is reduced. On the other hand, as the serial lamp string adopts a tight structure that a connection wire is provided with a block pin, the welded points of connection wires at two corresponding sides of each LED lighting chip (crystal) and the block pin are tightly plastic-packaged and wrapped by a small insulation plastic body, the firmness between the wires and the lighting chip is greatly enhanced, easiness in breaking is avoided, the structure is reliable and a machining process is simple.
The applicant researches and develops based on the technique above, and provides more preferable design schemes for users.